Krone
- 12 = }} |Manga=Chapter 5 |Image-Size = 200px |Name = Krone |Kanji = クローネ |Romanji = Kurōne |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 26The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 21, page 11The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 7 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Deceased |Relatives = |Farm Identifier = 18684 (Grace Field House) |Nickname = |Occupation = Sister Caretaker |Affiliation = |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House Demons Isabella |Allies = Isabella (formerly) |Enemies = Emma, Norman, Ray, Gilda, Don, Isabella |Birthday = July 2019Birth Year revealed in The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 21, page 11Birth Month revealed in Kaiu Shirai's New Year Message(Japanese) Birth Month revealed in Kaiu Shirai's New Year Message }} , also known as , was a helper in The Promised Neverland and helped run the Grace Field House orphanage with Isabella. She would eventually attempt to usurp the position of "Mama", an act which would lead to her death at the hands of Isabella, Grandmother and the Demons. History Krone was born in 2019, and she being sent in a premium farms a year later in 2020, growing up along with several other children. During her time in the orphanage - unbeknownst to the horrors of the outside world - Krone and her friends finds ways to contact and learn about the outside world that lies behind the walls of the orphanage. One of Krone's friends showed them a book on how they could do so using a glass bottle to send letters to a random person outside. Her idea was however rejected due to the absence of a water body to do so. Other friends of Krone recommend to use bedpans and balloons, their ideas were also rejected. Krone in the end thought of using a Chinese sky lantern to send their message outside. She and her friends watched the lantern soar into the sky as her friends praised her and called her "cool". In the end, the lantern fell back down onto a ground somewhere outside the orphanage.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 23.5 Omake''See Trivia for additional info of Chapter 23.5 Omake In the year 2031, 12-year-old Krone was sent out of her orphanage and the secrets behind the so-called orphanage were unmasked before her eyes, as she was devastated once she learnt how the orphans who were sent out were killed as food for the Demons. When she was given the choice to choose to be trained as a caretaker for the plantations or be killed immediately, Krone chose the former. Afterwards, Krone was forced to go through extensive training and soon earned a spot as a Sister working in Premium farms. Additionally, Krone had to undergo painful surgery which a microchip was embedded onto her heart – a method the Demons used to electricute and kill the caretakers if they exit the grounds of their assigned farms.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 20, pages 6-7 Plot Introduction Arc Sister Krone and Baby Carol were the first people from outside the orphanage that Emma and Norman knew. Jailbreak Arc Sister Krone tried to prove the escape but was shipped by Grandmother. took her life.]] Search For Minerva Arc Appearance '': Chapter 97 Omake, page 4 ]] Krone possessed a large and intimidating physique, which coupled with her equally intimidating facial expressions made her seem dominant, though she outwardly often wore a bright, warm smile. She has short dreadlocks, long bottom eyelashes, plump lips and dark skin and wears standard orphanage uniform made for the plantations' Sisters. Stitches are located on Krone's chest, which contain a microchip embedded onto the heart by the Demons of the orphanage that 一as explained by Krone一 would electrocute and kill the host if she left her assigned area.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 20, pages 6-7 Personality Krone was an individual who fought for nothing but her own, personal agenda. She played nice when she had to, scheming and plotting continuously while trusting no one but herself. She fully realized the evil of her own actions, and how the twisted system she was brought up in made her this way, but still carried on nevertheless. Her goal was ultimately just to survive, to be on the "Eat" part of the food chain. Skills and Abilities Intelligence Krone has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive person. She had obtained perfect scores on the daily tests during her time in the orphanage. However, she was still inferior to Isabella and fell short in her attempts to outwit her as she tried to usurp Isabella's position as "Mama" of the orphanage. Nevertheless, she continued her attempts to obtain an advantage so that she can "drag her down" from her position. Krone also uses her intellect as an advantage to catch the children during a Game of Tag, when she laid out baits to lure the children in.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 9, page 8 Enhanced Speed Krone has proven herself to possess incredible speed. During a Game of Tag with the children, Krone effortlessly caught a handful of children in a short amount of time. Krone was able to close great distances between her and the children in a blink of an eye. As people like Ray, Don and Norman described Krone to be impossible to run away from once she found them. Enhanced Stamina Krone has shown to be really fast, catching all of the orphans quickly in a game of tag. Relationships Isabella Isabella is her superior and asked for her to help keep watch over the children of the orphanage. At first, Krone admired and respected Isabella, being delighted at the chance to work by her side. Though as Isabella revealed the present problematic situation, Krone immediately saw it as an opportunity to exploit her for her own promotion, which led to her scheming to usurp the position as "Mama". Grandmother Krone told Grandmother about the escape plan but Grandma still had her killed. Grandma said that Isabella is her pawn. William Minerva Not much is known about Krone's relationship towards Minerva. The only link between these two is a mysterious pen that she left in the drawer for the orphans; this has been seen to hold the coordinates of Minerva's whereabouts. Norman He figured out that she plans to get enough information to convince the higher ups in her plan to become a mama. She left a key mold and a pen for Norman to find. Emma and Ray n/a Gilda She invites Gilda to talk to her if she has anything to tell her. Trivia *Her name "Krone" is the German word for "crown", which fits with her desire to usurp Isabella's position as a Mama. *According to Posuka, she considered Krone to be one of her favorite characters to draw.Interview with The Promised Neverland authors:http://news.mixi.jp/view_news.pl?id=4416729&media_id=141 *On January 2018, a mini game on the official The Promised Neverland website titled Oni-test centers around Krone. At the end of the game, 2 images were shown, depicting Krone's childhood at Grace Field House. The pages when translated is a story of Krone and her friends releasing a letter to the outside world via a balloon. The letter was later received by an unknown figure. **A few months later, these 2 pages were revealed to be an omake published within Volume 3 as a side story of Chapter 23. *The following are Krone's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results released in May 2018 in Chapter 88 of the Manga, Krone is in 8th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results released in September 2018, in Chapter 102, Krone is in 10th place with a total of 794 votes. References Navigation pt-br:Irmã Krone it:Krone es:Krone Category:Caretakers Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes